Forman Fouse Begins
Forman Fouse Begins is the first chapter of The DogsEatingDogs6 Saga and the first of the three instalments in Volume 1: Birth of a Hero followed by Rise of the SuperSpy Dogs and Adventure Dogs. Synopsis In the year 2014, the dogs encounter strange things in BarksVille under the chaos of an evil organisation lead by a rat. Plot Two dogs under the names Bruno and Archie venture across the outskirts of BarksVille trying watch out for dangerous creatures, while doing so Archie is ambushed by a giant blue fuzzy monster from a dark cave allowing Bruno to come to the rescue. Archie tries to fight back with a machine gun but fails as the Formgantuar grabs him, almost flattening him and is just about to feast his flesh when Bruno manages to slay the beast with an RPG killing him and carrying a wounded Archie to recover. A voice from an unknown being is unhappy after being kicked out of BarksVille as he plans to kill the dogs including the one in black and white. While Bruno is recovering from his injuries, Sid sarcastically remarks him about why he's not using a gun or a lightsaber and why he's eating crisps but the two argue and Bruno storms off leaving Sid puzzled thinking that arguments with anyone by Bruno will not stop. The leader of the dogs, McTavish is having doubts about Desmond and sends Black Cat to investigate only to find him standing in the middle of BarksVille and glares at him and finally begins shouting out "All hail Forman". Black Cat tries to stop him but to no avail, Squinto and his father Squanto investigate themselves but the bloodthirsty psychopath stabs Squanto and chases Squinto as she screams in terror. Meanwhile, Bruno, Sid and another dog Beavis come to see what was going on and Beavis finds out that it was one of the dogs being mutated into a bear by an unknown mastermind. After Sid escorts Squinto back to safety, Bruno and Beavis fight Desmond but he ends up freezing Bruno in place however Beavis defeats him reverting back to a dog named Butthead. Upon returning back to Kennel Headquarters, McTavish questions who's responsible for this and Black Cat reveals that it was McTavish's former best friend "Forman Fouse" who was behind this madness. In Forman's lair, Forman gathers his minions including his captains Rupert and Emperor Peng for a staff meeting to talk about his plan. His first plan is to capture a dog using the Book Trapper and feed him or her to his pet sharks and his second plan is to dognap Squinto as not just a damsel in distress but as bait for his pets. Forman also says that plan 2 is the real deal if plan 1 doesn't work and his Gang rally together and are ready for action. The next day, McTavish announces that Butthead has been cured and summons Bruce to buy some supplies, he tries asking Archie and Thatch for a flying board but they are too busy looking out for villains leaving Bruce to hike but Peng and his 2 henchmen Jasper and Horace trap him in The Book Trapper and run off as quickly as they could. The dogs question Bruce's disappearance though Bruno sarcastically remarks them that he's fine but McTavish assigns him to go after Peng, save Bruce and proceeds to give chase. Bruno jams the machine stopping it entirely but avoids as it backs up, they charge at each other, ramming Bruno, they try ramming him again near a wall but crash, opening the book as Bruce jumps out much to Peng's failure and to finish off, Bruno yells "Kennel Defense" as McTavish from far away launches a boomerang damaging The Boom Trapper and finally destroying it as the two dogs return to Kennel Headquarter leaving a disgruntled Peng expressing disbelief to his henchmen as they end with hurt feelings. McTavish congratulates Bruno but Sid is green with envy as he wanted to kick villain butt. Peng, Rupert and Gene then attempt to infiltrate Kennel Headquarters and plan to dognap Squinto for shark bait as they burst through a wall, The dogs fight back and Black Cat overthrows Gene into the battlefield shattering him but PengChill pushes Squanto off his post, dognaps Squinto and runs off with her but is stopped by Sid while the two fight each other but Peng head-butts Sid while taunting him that The Forman Gang never dies and Beavis gets involved to stop Peng for the sake of taunting him but Bruno rudely interrupts him and scolds him for being not allowed on the battlefield and the two dogs have ongoing feuds while Squinto is saved and somehow has a crush on Sid. Meanwhile, McTavish is about to give a prize to both Beavis and Bruno while Squinto goes for a walk while Archie and Thatch watch but Rupert and Peng get back on their feet taking out the guards and finally dognap Squinto as they disappear to Forman's lair. Bruno and Beavis argue again until McTavish stops them declaring a meeting on who will save Squinto, Sid tries every excuse that he could he think to avoid seeing her much to the dogs' shock and is removed thanks to his bad attitude. Beavis selects to be chosen but Bruno objects as the two argue yet again but McTavish separates them both as Butthead decides to save Squinto also joins in with Beavis and together set out for their quest while Bruno sulks in frustration. On the way to Forman's lair, Beavis and Butthead are greeted by a white tall dog who just murdered a white cat because he killed his best friend but it was really the Forman Gang's doing. Going much further, a giant cyclops ambushes them and at first it captures Butthead but Beavis stabs the monster in the eye falling off the edge. On the way out of its cave, a spy sent by Forman corners them and shoots them both but the same white tall dog saves them from death and punches Aris. At first they interrogate him but "The Hound" tells them that it was a setup by Forman while he is on his way to the Chicken's Tower to be a guard for her but Peng and a dunce named Ant-Juan fight them and defeating both of them, Aris returns from a nearby ledge and shoots The Hound, Beavis and Butthead who just impaled Ant-Juan. A smarter and meaner general named ClipClop saves him from death but after revealing the prophecy of destroying Forman's secret weapon will destroy the Forman Gang and being a failure as a general kills him with his lance. Still conscious, The Hound having not much time left tells the story to Beavis and Butthead about the legend of the Golden Dog who was the protector of The Chicken but sadly died at the hooves of ClipClop. The Hound requests Butthead to be buried and does so. After all that, Beavis and Butthead enter Forman's lair proper to rescue Squinto and defeat Forman but ClipClop finds them both alongside Winnie, Roo, Sulu, Peng and Rupert and fight together but they are all defeated except Rupert and Peng who use their time to escape to Kennel Headquarters leaving Beavis and Butthead to deal with Forman themselves. Once they reach Forman's chamber, Forman pulls out candy implying that it was the stuff that mutated Butthead into a bear and used him as a puppet since the chaos began. Butthead eats it and returns to Forman's control transforming into a goose as he tries to kill Beavis but he insults him by calling him second best reverting back to Butthead's normal self. But to Forman's anger, yells and rages at Beavis for reversing the curse, destroying the Book Trapper, rescuing Squinto and making his minions look like frauds while beating him up brutally but Butthead picks the evil rodent and tosses him into a machine that spawned many minions as he falls into the core. Beavis and Butthead rescue Squinto as she is relieved that Squinto is safe and the three escape while the FormSpawner malfunctions and electrocutes Forman during its meltdown as The Forman Gang vanish into the afterlife and finally the lair melts and disintegrates with them. The dogs are relieved that the heroes return and Squinto is safe but McTavish is cornered by the remaining two villains but they are cut short as they dissolve and were unaware that the FormSpawner was destroyed. McTavish congratulates Beavis and Butthead for keeping Squinto safe. However, Rupert and Peng revive and vow revenge on the dogs. In the afterlife, a bruised and wounded ClipClop is greeted by an unknown figure as he points out that ClipClop wasn't a general but a fraud and upon accepting fate, mauls him to death and swallows him whole. After that, he turns on a machine revealing a rat that looks like Forman while he laughs maniacally. Episodes # Attack from an Unknown Terror # The Culprit # Forman's Evil Plan # Book Trapper Chase # The Forman Gang Takes Action # Who Will Go? # The Journey Begins # The Hound # It Takes Ant-Juan To Know Juan # The Story of the Golden Dog # Showdown with the Gang - Part 1 # Showdown with the Gang - Part 2 Characters Dogs * McTavish * Bruno * Beavis * Butthead * Sid * Bruce * Archie * Thatch * Squanto * Squinto * The Hound * Vinny (mentioned) The Forman Gang * Forman Fouse * Emperor Peng * Rupert * Ant-Juan * ClipClop * Winnie * Roo * Sulu * Aris The Bonimal * Jasper * Horace * Gene * Namrof (cameo) * Dementicon (cameo) Bosses * Formgantuar * Butthead * Book Trapper * Rupert and Emperor Peng * Formclops * Aris The Bonimal * Emperor Peng (second time) * Ant-Juan * Winnie, Roo, Sulu, Emperor Peng and Rupert * Butthead (second time) and Forman Fouse (Final Bosses) Locations * Kennel Headquarters * Lair of the Gang References * Butthead picks Forman from behind and throws him to his doom in a similar fashion to Darth Vader throwing Emperor Palpatine down the reactor shaft in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Trivia * This is the only chapter that Vinny is not in The DogsEatingDogs6 Saga as a character. Goofs * When Emperor Peng'' said "Are you sure you want to do this Sidnacious?" he speaks in a British'' accent even though he clearly speaks in an American accent. Category:The DogsEatingDogs6 Saga Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Forman Fouse Begins